1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration isolating apparatus which is used on an engine mount, body mount, cab mount and the like for absorbing vibration.
2. Description of Prior Art
A vibration isolating apparatus having the structure of an elastic member engaged or bridged between an inner tube and an outer tube has been used on an engine mount, body mount, cab mount and the like of an automobile.
One type of vibration isolating apparatus 100 is structured, as shown in FIGS. 11 and 12, such that a rubber body 106 is disposed between and vulcanized to an inner tube 102 and an outer tube 104 thereby defining an auxiliary liquid chamber 108 and a main liquid chamber 110 on the opposite sides of the inner tube 102.
With such a vibration isolating apparatus 100, however, when the inner tube 102 is greatly moved downwardly (as viewed in FIGS. 11 and 12) upon a large load acting on the inner tube 102, a leg 106A of the rubber body 106 which constitutes a side wall of the main liquid chamber 110 is compressed due to the large load.
Therefore, as shown in FIG. 13, the leg 106A is deformed to a large extent by bending outwardly in the axial direction of the vibration isolating apparatus 100. This results in a disadvantage that a crack 112 develops in the leg 106A of the rubber body 106 and durability of the vibration isolating apparatus 100 is hence deteriorated.